Take Me Back
by thekinglystar
Summary: Victoire and Teddy tell their daughters about how they met and their story as a couple.


Written for the Taylor Swift Challenge ― Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: Perseus ― Perseus was but in a box and thrown in the sea as a baby, but he is helped by Poseidon. ― Write about an orphaned child.

* * *

He had almost escaped, he had almost shut the door without the girls asking for anything else. Just another inch Teddy Lupin thought just as the older of the two girls spoke up, "Mummy, Daddy, you forgot to tell us a bedtime story."

...So close but yet so far. There went his anniversary plans. Teddy sighed reopening the door and turned back on the lights as he and Victoire walked back into their children's room.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" Victoire asked sitting down on her younger daughter's bed.

"Anything!" Their fiver year old younger daughter shouted giggling.

"Your's and Daddy's story, how you guys met," answered the eight year old at the same time as her sister.

"I'm afraid that's not as an exciting story as you imagine," Teddy commented from the doorway, silently thanking any and every deity that she had chosen a really short story. "I met your mother shortly after she was born. I was staying with Harry and Ginny when they went to St. Mungo's to visit your grandmother and mother―"

"Was it love at first sight?"

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "No it definitely wasn't, or at least nont on my part. I don't even really remember meeting your mother, I was too young. I simply know from stories that I frowned and pointed at her demanding to know what she was and why she looked so weird. I hated the baby, your mother, I was so jealous tat she took all the attention away from me. Now goodnight." He turned off the light gesturing towards Victoire. "Come on, dear."

Victoire felt a tug on her sleeve as she stood up. "But Mummy that wasn't a story," her younger daughter pouted.

"Or at least not a good one," her other daughter replied.

"Well it's a good thing I have a better one in mind then," Victoire responded chuckling. "Be a dear, Teddy love, and turn back on the lights. Then come join us." Once Teddy was sitting on the other twin bed in the room Victoire began her tale: their story.

Looking at her husband she said," I was seven and you were nine when we really met and got to know each other. It wasn't until the summer when I was seven that we really paid any attention to each other and became friends. We actually became friends in a very odd way; it was after I made you very angry at me. I don't quite remember what I did to make you so mad at me―"

"Probably teasing me or listening to your Uncle George and agreeing to prank me like you did so many times," Teddy interrupted frowning.

"Shush, anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Victoire continued halfheartedly glaring at her metamorphagus husband. "One time you were so mad at me you said you would beat me up. You never did though, you never did." She shook her head laughing at the memory.

"Do you remember back when I was eleven and to make my girl friends happy I dared you to kiss me? Of course I ran straight out of the courtyard when you tried."

"But how did you two get together?"

"Well," Victoire smiled blushing slightly and glancing at her husband to see if he thought it was appropriate to tell them. At his nod she continued her story still more directed at him than the girls. "I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see. You asked me to accompany you on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. I of course said yes since I had, had a huge crush on you for ages. It, our relationship, was magical ― well until our very first fight. I don't quite remember what started it―"

"Something stupid like us fighting over who should pay," Teddy once again interrupted this time shrugging.

"I do remember the end of the date was signified by the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. I hardly slept that night; I was so scared we were going to break up. When I left the common room the next morning I found out you had stayed outside 'till the morning light.

"A few years had gone and come around, we had both graduated from Hogwarts, now had successful jobs, and our relationship was still going strong. For our anniversary you decided to take me to Hogsmeade in honor of our first date. We were at our favorite spot when you looked at me and got down on one knee."

"You started to cry when I pulled out the box," Teddy smiled laughing at the memory. "I became even more nervous as I said the little speech I had prepared and proposed. I was convinced you were going to say no and break up with me. You were so happy and in shock that you could only smile and nod through your tears."

"You make it sound like I was sobbing. I was hardly crying. There were just a few tears," Victoire denied firmly shaking her head.

Teddy mouthed sobbing at his daughters and only then did the pair realize they had fallen asleep.

"Well I suppose that's enough storytelling for one night," Teddy whispered offering his wife his hand to help her up.

"Yes I suppose we'll just have to tell them about our wedding another night. Goodnight girls," she agreed nodding, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. "Come on let's go enjoy what's left of our anniversary."

"Are you sure there's anything to enjoy with an old man like me?" He teased.

"You're hardly an old man. Eventually, years and years from now, I'll be eighty-seven and you'll be eighty-nine and I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky," she murmured wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied returning the kiss and smiling before leading her down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
